Big Brother Knows Best
by Tsuki no Seru-Chan
Summary: When Miltonius comes back from a vacation, his younger brother Nulgath is having a war! Warnings: Cursing, Another Universe explained in the story , and OOCness.


_Author Note: Okay, I know Nulgath and Miltonius are the same person; but I wanted them to be separate people. It helps the story._

_Summary: After Miltonius finishes his vacation, he comes home, but in the middle of a war!_

_Warnings: Strong language, Out Of Character._

_Enjoy!_

_No One's POV_

Miltonius trudged along the forest path, kicking a boulder that was in his way to move along. A large castle came into his view, just a few more minutes till he reaches his home. Miltonius couldn't wait; he could see how his little brother was doing! Miltonius walked in silence, until a dead body flew towards him. Miltonius dodge the body like a pro, and then stared at the burnt body. What the hell did Nulgath do this time? Miltonius picked up his pace, wanting to reach the castle faster; Nulgath had some explaining to do. Miltonius reached the fortress at last, wiping some sweat off his forehead. The doors creaked open, giving the palace an eerie feeling. Miltonius kept walking until he reached his throne, and there sat Nulgath. Nulgath looked over, and saw Miltonius with a huge smile, and waving at him. "Nulgath, I have some questions." Miltonius had an innocent look on his face, but Nulgath knew better; one wrong movement or word he was a goner.

"Yes big brother?" Miltonius stepped closer to Nulgath, Nulgath then sweat dropped. Feeling nervous each step the littler man took.

"Well on my way over here, a dead body flew towards me; care to explain?" Nulgath gulped, if Miltonius knew if he had started a war with Dage, he would be so dead.

"Um, you know Dage right?" Miltonius nodded. "My clan has started a war with him…" Miltonius suddenly appeared before Nulgath; and gave him…A bone crushing hug. Nulgath choked as he was restricted around the waist.

"Dear younger brother, you know you shouldn't _play _when big brother is not around," He then gave Nulgath a piercing stare "And when younger brother disobeys, he gets punished." Miltonius gave Nulgath a grin, a very sadistic grin. The door then opened, and a Nulgath follower walked in. The follower stopped immediately, and bowed.

"S-sir Miltonius, I d-did not know of y-your return; I-I shall take my leave n-now." Nulgath face palmed, could anyone save him? The large door blew open as his soldiers flew in the room; presumably dead. Then his greatest nightmare came true, Dage walked in the room. What was even worst was that Miltonius was still locked onto his god damn waist! Dage looked upon the situation before him, and if he could blush, he would've.

"Am I interrupting a family bonding session?" Dage looked at Nulgath with a cocky smirk. Nulgath glared daggers at him. The tension was thick and Miltonius being oblivious to the problem; or was he?

"Ah, so here's the man who is causing my younger brother trouble?" Dage finally recognized the man around Nulgath's waist, his body shook in fear. The legendary Miltonius was lying right before him, he was afraid, but he didn't run away. He had a reputation to keep. Miltonius released his grip on Nulgath's waist, and walked up to Dage. Miltonius was shorter than Dage, but with a flick of a finger Dage flew into the wall behind him. "So should I give you more servings of pain, or do you yield and call it a tie with Nulgath?" Dage fell on the floor from the impact with the wall, he groaned in pain. Dage refused to give up this war, but Miltonius is overpowering. He sighed in defeat, and gave up on any pride he had.

"You win; let us call it a tie." Nulgath stood up from his throne, looking absolutely baffled. Nulgath did not want this to end this way, it should be a battle to the death; between master and student!

"I absolutely refus-" His sentence was cut short by Miltonius uppercut punching him. Miltonius gave a warning glare Nulgath . Nulgath just sighed in defeat, so he stood up and walked over to Dage. "Truce?" Nulgath stuck out his hand, Dage accepted the hand.

"Yes, truce." Both men nodded at each other. It was a happy moment indeed, but some people had to ruin it.

"Ugh, can you two hurry it up; I and Nulgath still need have a talk about this war problem." Dage then scampered out of the castle.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Nulgath screamed after Dage, he was about to chase after him; until he felt someone grab his shoulder. Nulgath turned his head slowly to see Miltonius looking at him scarily.

"Now, Nulgath let's have a little talk…" Nulgath was then dragged into a room, and screams of pain could be heard….

Poor Nulgath.

_Little Story END!_

_Words: 790 _

_Pages: 2_

_I do not own Aqworlds, I just own the plot. _

_Author Note: Poor Nulgath indeed, but he shouldn't have started a war without big brother permission. *laughs sadistically* Ehem, sorry. _


End file.
